tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Five
Other Dimension Jack: Let’s see if we can get a satellite image of this new bio reading. Ardic: I wouldn’t waste my time if I were you. (Looks at the fuzzy screen) Rebecca: That’s weird, usually we’re getting a high definition view of the world by now. Why aren’t we picking anything up? Thomson: Because there are no satellites. Think about it, have we seen a single civilian car since we’re here? What about people? It seems this guy is just taking rangers and whoever else is in their Megazords. Jack: Rangers, move out Ardric: Thomson, take the team to get those SPD two signals. I’ll send the codes to your communicators (The Speed Rangers exit the room, leaving Ardric and Jack) Jack: Now to get back to work. (he enters his lab off to the side with Ardric) Meanwhile, back with the Time Force and United Aura Rangers Trip: Guys, the scanners are picking up the Time Ship just by the dimensional wall. Lucas: So, any idea what dimension it is? Katie: I doubt it would be a way home. This guy wouldn’t let us escape so easy. Jen: There they are! The Time Force Megazord is approaching the Time Ship and just as it is about to reach it, the Megazord is shot down. Lucas: What the heck was that?! Computerized voice: That would be us, rangers. The rangers observe a screen in the cockpit and see the Psycho Rangers approaching, Psycho Blue’s hand with smoke coming off of it. Katie: Oh… Trip: Sh**! Jen: Aura Rangers, bring your base in low and send X1 to put the codes into the ship. Jim: Roger! The Aura car lowers as it enters the area. After uploading the codes to Oscar’s morpher, they landed and the six rangers left their zord. Tyler: Is that the team we came hear for? Psycho Black heard him and threw green lightning from his left hand at the rock formation the rangers were hiding behind, causing the top to explode in a shower of boulders, dust, and smoke. Luckily, the six of them had ducked before he could take their heads off. Ben: I hope that that’s a no. At Delta Command Boom: Commander, there’s a ranger signature and a zord coming towards the base. Sky: Kat, Boom, Stay here. We’ll check it out. Bridge: It looks like a stealth plane. Clay: Remember, don’t fire unless he does first. Jake: Where may I find Commander Cruger. I need to fill him in on what happened since that battle. Bridge: Wait, you’re… Jake: Officer Tate, SPD Red Ranger. You must be my successor. Bridge: Well, to an extent. First there was Charlie, then there was Jack, then Sky, then came me. Z: I thought you were… Syd: We all did. Sky: Dad? In 2019 Aya (over Giovani’s communicator): Rangers, there’s a dark power reading in your area. Be alert. Guy: Are you sure? It’s such a great day today. Randy: That’s how it always starts, and then, boom, a monster attacks. Octomus: You should become a psychic, ranger. Jacqueline: We should’ve known something like this would happen. Jeff: You guys ready? Giovani, Guy, Randy, Katie, Jackie: STRATOFORCE LAUNCH! Jeff: Jade Ranger, Eagle Power! Daniel: Avenger Power! Tom: Code J4: Stratos Tetra Morph! All: SOARING THROUGH THE SKYS! POWER RANGERS STRATOFORCE! Kaitlyn: You won’t get away from us. Super Stratoforce Bombers! Jeff: Eagle Scythe! Tom: Tetra Slicer! Daniel: You are gonna wish you didn’t mess with us. Avenger Blade! The five rangers opened fire as Jade Ranger, Neo Ranger, and Avenger charged with their blades drawn, but Octomus managed to block every slash and a few of the lasers. Octomus: I don’t think you will be a problem. *he grows giant* Giovani: We need Stratoforce Ultrazord Power, now! All eight zords fly in. The core five combine into the Icarus Megazord, The Garuda Jet transforms into the Garuda Megazord and then combines with Icarus Megazord to form the Hyperion Megazord. The Stratoforce Battlezord and the Tetra Buster then combine with it to form the Stratoforce Ultrazord: Launcher Mode. The Ultrazord flies foreward, blasting round after round from the four barreled cannon at the cloctopus beast, but they had no effect. Octomus: Please, I’ve taken harder blows then that.. RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! A portal opens up behind the Ultrazord and begins to suck it in. Giovani: We’re not going down without winning. Engage thrusters! All: Full power! Tom: We’re not going anywhere. The gravitational flux is too strong for our thrusters. Kaitlyn: So, you mean, we lost. Tom: I’m not saying that we can win. Guy: Then, Disengage thrusters. The Ultrazord is completely sucked into the portal and it closes Octomus: Now that that is over, time for the next team. He opens a portal to 2017 and steps through it. 2017 Professor Terra: That’s strange. (over communicators) Rangers, an anomaly has been spotted downtown. Requesting immediate investigation. Ace: Sure, why not? We have nothing better to do. The rangers arrive at the scene, only to find an empty plaza and some destroyed shops. Terrance: Something doesn’t feel right. There’s destruction, but no monster. Brian: Yeah, usually the monster stays around until we arrive. Ransik: Allow me to remedy that situation. The Rangers turn around to see Ransik approaching, his bone sword drawn. Ransik: I was sent here by the Master to destroy you. I will not disobey him. Mia: I think you’re going to have to break that promise. All: IT’S MORPHIN TIME! Ransik: Dark Source! Evil Force! The six rangers transform into the Olympic Squadron as Ransik transforms into the new Knight Wolf. Ransik: Do you really think you can do better than me? Don’t make me laugh. Amy: We’ll see about that. Olympic Ribbon! Ace: Olympic Gloves! Brian: Olympic Ball! Terrance: Olympic Racket! Mia: Olympic Fins! Zach: Olympic Board! The rangers run at Ransik, but he blocks their weapons using the Bone Sword and Sword of Darkness. Zach: This isn’t working. I think it’s time for Plan B. Ace: Understood. Olympic Star Blast! Ransik: Eye of the Master! The six rangers fire a star-shaped beam at the Knight Wolf, but he countered by sending three flying wolf heads, one to eliminate the beam, the other two to get the rangers. Ransik: Is that it? I was hoping for more of a challenge. Uthe Mejor! Brian: Olympic Shredder Megazord! As Ransik grew to gigantic proportions, the six zords launched from the base and formed the Olympic Megazord and then attached the Railjam’s board to the arm and linking the sword to the other end and the gestalt of the zord connected itself to the back to the Megazord, the top splitting in half and giving it cannons. Terrance: Blizzard Laser! Ransik: Dark Magic Strike! The two attacks collide, causing both to stagger back a bit. Ransik: That was good, but I have another trick up my sleeve. Uthra Norqua Ozarro! Mia: Ace, the megazord won’t move. We’re stuck on top of a dark energy portal. Amy: I really don’t like this. The megazord sinks into the ground and into the other dimension. Ransik: Well, time to move on. Uthe Sastos! 2015 John: Guys, the sensors are picking up something strange headed straight for us. Jacob: Do we have visual? Ty: Bringing it up on screen now. The screen gives the image of the Time Force Cryo-prison, using its jets to propel itself at the Sky Jaguar base. It opened fire, causing the base to rumble. John: Well, we can’t just stand here and let them attack us. It’s morphin time! The three rangers morph, and John and Jake teleport aboard the other craft, only to come across Nadira. Nadira: Hello rangers, I was wondering how long it would take for you to accept my invitation. Strange that only two of you came though. Jacob: Someone had to stay behind and return fire. Just then, the prison shakes from a blast of the base. John: Well, will you come quietly or will we have to use force? Nadira: I choose force. Jacob: So be it. Solar Staffs! The two rangers draw out their sidearms as Nadira’s nails grow to their full length. They charge her, but she manages to block both in one swipe. She scratches the air opening up dark portals to the other dimension and sucking the two rangers in. She proceeds to the bridge. Nadira: Commandocon, how is the battle going? Commandocon: The fire is heavy, but we may be able to avoid the laser blasts. Nadira: No need. She goes over to a console in the prison and thrusts her nails in. The ship stops firing for a second and blasts a purple beam at the base, enveloping it and sending it to the other dimension with everything inside of it. With Speed Drivers Thomson: There it is! James: And it’s a motorcycle. Must be Omega. Dan: Uh-oh. Chloe: What is it Dan. Dan: Look. It’s being overrun by Piranhatrons and Tyrannodrones. Rebecca: Well, let’s get them out of there. Back at the Speed Base The alarms start blaring, alerting Jack and Ardric to the arrival of more teams. Jack: Any idea what team or teams it is? Ardric: Let me check. Ardric leans his head and begins scanning memories of his other forms. Ardric: The Stratoforce, Olympic Squadron, and Solar Force Rangers just arrived. You think you can finish this job without me? Jack: Sure go ahead. Now, where did you say I need to take the base to? Ardric: The old UAOH hanger bay. Zordon used it to house the Zeozords and there is no chance of enemy invasion that high up in the mountains with my systems. Legendary Source, Mystic Force! Ardric walks off to a platform and rises up to the top of the base as the Red Legend Warrior. Ardric: Code 3! Mystic Firebird! He transforms into massive mechanical phoenix and flies in the direction of the rangers. To Be Continued… Category:Blog posts